


Magical Albus Severus

by Aqua666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua666/pseuds/Aqua666
Summary: 13 Years after Harry Potter left the British wizarding community behind, his son enters Hogwarts. Both like and unlike Harry, the boy is trouble incarnate and Severus Snape is certain this will be the Potter that manages to put him in the ground.Fortunately for Severus, young Albus has a completely different plan in mind for his namesake.





	1. A Choice Made For Love

“Sev... Sev, are you awake?”

 

As soon as Severus heard that voice, that beautiful voice, he knew his fate. He’d finally slipped from that limbo, where he was aware but not awake, and had died. Though, it was more than just a bit astonishing that she was actually there. Surely, she would not have gone to hell. It was simply not possible.

 

Opening his eyes slowly, he had to blink several times. Blinded by the brightness of his surroundings, it took a while before he realized he was staring up at a sky so bright, it was like staring at an oversized sun. Sitting up he let out a groan that was solely due to the expectation of pain. Realizing that he didn’t even feel sore, Severus got to his feet in one fluent movement.

 

“Hi Sev.”

 

Severus twisted around and froze. There, right before him, stood Lily Evans. No longer the girl she had ones been, she looked as she did that fateful night. Beautiful and radiant, with flaming red hair and those emerald green eyes.

 

Looking at those eyes, he frowned slightly. Something about them was off, there was something missing. They were the same shape and the same colour, but the fire he remembered wasn’t there. Shaking his head to clear the errant thought, Severus held up a hand -making the kind of awkward hand gesture he had never even considered using while alive- as he whispered “Lily…”

 

“Yes Sev, it’s me.”

 

“Am I in heaven?”

 

She smiled at him as she shook his head. “You are at a crossroads.”

 

Looking around, Severus realized he was on a hill. A hill he recognized, one he could never forget. “This is where I told Albus. Where I begged him to safe you.”

 

Lily nodded “This is where you changed your life ones. I am hoping you will do so again.”

 

“How? I’m dead am I not?”

 

“Not exactly. You are in a sort of limbo.”

 

“How?”

 

Lily smiled, eyes softening. “Harry is much stronger than I ever was. I could only ever protect him. His sacrifice though, was strong enough protect all those he loves.”

 

“So he is dead then?” He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Whether he should be proud of the young man for making such a sacrifice, or angry for the same reason.

 

“No, he’s fighting. Soon he will have won. You must decide whether you wish to go on or return, before he has a chance to recover your body.”

 

Severus let out a long breath. Undeniably glad to hear that the boy had survived, that he would win. Shaking his head, he gave Lily a tired smile “There is nothing left for me, there hasn’t been for so long. I want to go on, to have some peace.”

 

Lily put her hand on his cheek, shaking her head slowly. “We have some time. Will you allow me to try and convince you?”

 

He covered her hand with his and closed his eyes, trying his best to engrave that soft touch into his skin. Opening his eyes again, he looked directly into hers. Still, he couldn’t fathom what it was that was missing there, in those beautiful green eyes. Unwilling to consider the difference, he said “Alright, speak.”

 

Lily sat down in the grass, pulling at his hand to follow her example. As they both sat there, shoulders leaning against each other, Lily started to speak. “There are many things I need to say to you, maybe we’ll have time for some of that later. For now, I think we need to discuss this crush you have on me.”

 

Severus was about to protest, vehemently disagreeing with the term crush, but Lily held up her hand to stave him of. “I know you think you love me, and maybe you do, but you and I would never have worked. I love you Sev, but I was always meant to be with James. You and I, we may have dated for a while but we would never have lasted.”

 

“We would have if I hadn’t been such a foolish idiot.”

 

Lily shook her head. “You were never an idiot, foolish maybe, but never an idiot. As for our fight… Well, you made your mistakes, but so did I. My hatred for Dark Magic drove you to those idiots. I, like so many others, believed Dark Magic to be evil. It took my death to understand that Magic is just that, Magic. The classification of Dark and Light… It’s an illusion designed by people who need such things to decide what is good and what is bad. You were always a good man, Sev. Your fascination with Magic, light or dark, should have been encouraged not stifled.”

 

“I did some truly awful things, Lily. I wouldn’t be considered a good man by anyone’s standards.”

 

Smiling, Lily patted his arm “There is someone out there who understands, you know. You and I may never have worked out but that doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there for you.”

 

Severus scoffed “And who’s to say that that someone isn’t already dead? Or maybe somewhere on the other side of the world.”

 

“You have already met him, and I promise you that he is still very much alive.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Lilly “Him?”

 

She grinned at him “Don’t act like that surprises you. You haven’t looked at a woman since we parted ways.”

 

Severus huffed in annoyance. “Why are you doing this, Lils?”

 

“Because you deserve to be happy.”

 

“Why?”

 

Lilly let out an aggravated breath. “Because I say so. But if that’s not a good enough reason then how about this, because my son deserves to be happy.”

 

Severus shot her a look. “What does Potter have to do with this?”

 

“You are important to him, in many different ways. For better or worse, you have had a bigger impact on his life than anyone, even Albus.”

 

“I looked after him for years. I’m tiered, Lilly.”

 

Lilly patted his arm. “You don’t need to look after him anymore. You have done your job and you’ve done it well. But if you move on now, that’s all you’ll have done. If you go back… You will be so much more.”

 

“Explain.”

 

Lilly shook her head “I can’t. First of all, I don’t know exactly what will happen. There are too many possibilities and too few certainties. The only thing that should matter is that you’ll be happy. It may take a few years but if you go back, you will return here with more good memories than bad. Is that not worth any annoyance my son may cause you?”

 

Sighing, Severus looked at his long lost friend. “Can you guarantee that I will find happiness? Because if not, I cannot guarantee that I will be able to live the life you wish for me.”

 

Lilly padded his arm a few times before getting up. Looking down with a soft smile, Lilly nodded. “Stay at Hogwarts and he will come to you, though it may take longer than it would if you took a chance and went out ones in a while.”

 

“This is my last chance, Lils. If I go back I will not be risking it because I am not patient enough.”

 

“Just remember one thing. The debts you owe towards Albus, James and myself, whether imagined or real, they are forgiven. You have done well, protected my son over and over again. It’s your life now, whatever you do will be your choice and yours alone.”


	2. A Letter Left Behind

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_It has been three months since the battle and you have yet to wake up. The healers seem to be rather negative about the chances of your recovery but I’ve decided they are dunderheads. Your wounds have healed and all the venom has left your system, you would have died already if that’s what you wanted. So, unlike most of the idiots in our world, I am certain you will wake up soon and have a chance to read this._

_Now, as for why I left you this letter. I wanted to thank you, for all you have done for the wizarding world, my mum and me. You’re probably sneering right now; wishing you could tell me what an idiot I am for thinking you did it for anyone but yourself. But it doesn’t matter why you did it, what matters is that you did. I know that you care little for my opinion but for whatever it is worth, I forgive you for any and every mistake you have made up until this point. And yes, that includes hating me even though you probably don’t think that is a mistake. I understand that it doesn’t mean much, but it needed saying._

_I also wish to ask if you would be willing to start over when next we meet. Truth is, we know very little about each other and our mutual animosity now seems… I don’t know, somewhere between childish and idiotic. I learned some things about you from your memories, things that allowed me to remove the blinders of puberty and see you for the brilliant man you are. I hope that one day, you’ll give me the opportunity to change your mind about me –that is, if you still hate me; which I assume you do since I have yet to give you a reason not to. Either way, when we meet again, I will show you the respect you deserve, whether you hate me or not. I hope that by then, I may have earned some of your respect in return._

_You may have already heard this, but if you haven’t, I was offered an apprenticeship by a defence master. He travels around the world and has promised me an education in everything dark. I was a bit sceptical about his offer at first. I’ve had so many letters lately, it’s getting to the point that there is a house elf assigned to go through it all. I know, famous Harry Potter, blah blah blah. It’s not something I asked for you know. Anyway, I spoke to the man and he seems cool. He’s a bit strict but his ideas and opinions on magic are intriguing. Plus, he doesn’t want to me stick to hunting wizards and creatures nor does he want me to be his poster boy-who-lived-again-and-again-and-again… I’ll be following him around on his jobs and studying whatever he deems necessary. I agreed to a trial for six months, possibly followed by an apprenticeship for three years. After that, we’ll see._

_Damn, I’m being an arse. I have no idea how long you have been awake or how much you already know of what happened, and here I am bugging you with my crap. This was supposed to be a conversation that took place after you had woken and been informed of everything that happened. Now that I had to write it down, I can’t be certain someone was there when you woke up and you aren’t reading this before you’ve spoken to someone._

_So, here we go. You died, or I thought you did, I left and watched your memories. I went into the forest and did as Dumbledore wanted, I let him kill me. I survived, obviously, but pretended to be death for a while. Narcissa lied to Riddle, told him I was death, because she wanted to protect Draco –who by the way, lied to his family about my identity when we were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor._

_(I don’t know if you are friends with the family. Honestly, it has become hard to believe that you truly liked Draco; he was too much of a pompous ass for that. Either way, I wanted to ask you if you would keep an eye on those two. They are not very liked at the moment but they changed their minds before they knew who would win, they deserve a second chance. I’m afraid that right now there are very few who are willing to give them that, I hope that you are.)_

_Anyway, they took my ‘dead body’ out of the forest and told everyone that I was dead. Riddle thought it would make them give up, that it would take their hope away. But Neville stepped forward and told him off, it was brilliant really. He got hurt but his bravery called the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand. He killed Nagini, sliced her right in two. Chaos ensued and I took my chance. In the end, it came down to Riddle and me. I had to tell them about you, and I’m terribly sorry for that, but I needed to piss him off. Telling him about your loyalties was my best bet so I used it. I killed him with an expelliarmus, or to me more precise, he killed himself._

_I can’t explain how exactly it happened. Almost everybody who was there in the end had to make a vow to never reveal certain information or, if they refused, were obliviated. Putting that information on paper would be bad for my health, so I won’t. If you want to know more, I’m willing to stop by and answer any questions you have about this last year. Considering your role in all this, you deserve to know everything. I’ll even show you my memory of the final battle. I imagine you’d enjoy seeing his end._

_As for your memories, I considered giving them to Minerva but… Things haven’t completely settled down yet. You have been recognized as a spy and have been absolved of any possible crime but one. They are still considering whether to charge you with Dumbledore’s murder. Kingsley thrusts me and believes you are innocent because I told him I saw prove in your memories. Had you died, I may have considered giving them away as evidence but since you are still alive… It should be your choice. I locked the vial away in a safe place and they will remain there until we meet again._

_Now, I think I should finish this letter before it turns into a short-story. If you want to meet me, to talk, ask questions or simply so I can return your memories and you can tell me to never darken your doorstep again, you can reach me through the envelope. Simply put your message inside and press your wand to the emblem for 5 seconds. For some reason, a piece of paper cannot be returned through the envelope so you’ll have to use a new piece of parchment if you wish to send me a message. You’ll know I’ve send a reply when the envelope turns red._

_As far as the rest of your life. I have done everything I could to make sure you’ll get a fair chance. Your name is still a bit controversial but I made it very clear we would never have won without you. I hope it’s enough to allow you to do whatever you want to do for a change. If they decide to put you on trial, I will be there whether you want me there or not. If there is anything else I can do for you, I am at your disposal, forever and always._

_You have my respect and my loyalty. I know it’s not worth much, but it’s all I have at the moment. I hope you are up and about and feeling better soon._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

 

I put the letter down, not entirely certain what to think. I am both aggravated and amused by Potter’s rambling. And he does ramble, even on paper. Most of me is glad for the letter, it was most certainly easier than having the boy here at my bedside. The rest of me though, is slightly annoyed that the brat wasn’t there to apologize in person. With a sigh, I lay back and close my eyes. Poppy has already warned me I will be anchored to this damned bed for at least two weeks, time enough to contemplate how to reply to the silly child.

~~~

 

Soon enough, my wounds have truly healed and I am able to move around again. Minerva is nice enough to offer to return my position as Headmaster and I can’t help but laugh. Minerva seems put out, so I apologize and explain that there is absolutely nothing in this world that could make me take that job back. It’s annoying, tedious and entirely unfulfilling. In the end, I gladly accept the position of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor.

 

Potter, as it turns out, has done a decent job of clearing my name. Most people still don’t like me but somehow, the brat actually managed to make me seem worthy of his (and therefore every one else’s) respect. Which is completely ridiculous. Not even Albus was able to make more than a small portion of the population believe in his judgement.

 

For decades I have been known as a spy and it never mattered. No matter what Albus said, I was a death eater as soon as his back was turned. Yet, somehow, The Prophet is lauding me as one of the Heroes. The spy who has risked his life for nearly twenty years in order to make up for a mistake when he was still a teenager who believed the world as large as Hogwarts.

 

It’s an interesting take on things, one that makes me sound much more relatable than I really am. Of course, it doesn’t hurt that Potter spun a similar tale for Draco. Nobody seems particularly inclined to put a child in prison for choices made out of fear and desperation. And how can they give Draco a chance to redeem himself and not accept the man who has already done so.

 

Of course, nobody mentions the fact that my choices were different from Draco’s. Nor is there any mention of the years that I participated in the maniac’s games, something young Malfoy was never capable of. But, far be it for me to unravel Potters masterfully spun tale by making certain facts public. It would be a shame to undo the most Slytherin plan the brat has ever executed. Especially since it was all created for the simple purpose of making life easier for Narcissa, Draco and myself.

 

~~~

 

I am happy with my life. Teaching Defence is easy. A lot less death defying, and therefore less stressful, than being in a room full of cauldrons one mistake away from an explosion.

 

I don’t see Potter though. I know he’s been back in the country. They write an article every time he’s spotted. I suspect he’s visited Minerva a few times but he has never come by to visit me. It’s annoying. Not because I actually want to see the brat, but because I can’t help but wonder why. In his letter, he made it sound like he wanted to speak to me in person, yet he does not visit. It makes me wonder if the rest of the letter was as false as well.

 

Worse, it makes me wonder if Lily was wrong. If Potter doesn’t wish to speak to me, he clearly has no need for me in his life. By itself, I wouldn’t have minded. I have no need for him either. Except, if Lily was wrong about Potter, she might have been wrong about _him_. She said that all I had to do was wait, but for how long? What if I leave and I miss whomever she was alluding to. I still haven’t figured out who he is and it’s starting to become as aggravating as Potter’s continued absence.

 

~~~

 

It’s been thirteen years since the war. Thirteen years of relative peace and quiet when another Potter shows up. When I see him, I cannot help but gasp. He is taller and doesn’t wear glasses but besides that, it’s like seeing Potter as he was years ago. Put a pair of glasses on the brat and he would be a perfect replica of a thirteen year old Potter. It’s strange, I see Harry and not James. Even though both of them look similar to that ass; looking at this new Potter, I don’t feel any of the hatred I felt toward his grandfather. A bit of apprehension to be sure, but that stems solely from the fact that this has to be Harry’s son and I have no idea how I should deal with the child.

 

Potter being sorted into Slytherin is a bit of a surprise, but not nearly as shocking as learning his full name. Albus Severus Potter. I suppose I should be flattered, but that’s just not an emotion that suits me well. So, I go with annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that the brat named his child after me without ever telling me. It doesn’t last long though, as my annoyance ebbs away to make place for confusion. Why name a child after a man you don’t even wish to see?

 

Al, as the brat apparently prefers to be called, turns out to be apply named. He’s smart, damned near brilliant in Defence and Charms and at or near the top in every one of his other classes. Except for Potions that is. But then, he is a Potter, so that was to be expected. He’s also powerful for someone so young. Not as powerful as Harry was at that age, but a lot more focussed on his studies. All in all, not nearly as much a waist of magic as most of the other Potters.

 

I don’t tell him that of course. I’ve decided to be fair, he is a Slytherin after all. I’m not going to be nice about his father though. If Potter refuses to make an appearance on his own, Potter Junior will get him here.


	3. The First Week

_Hi Dad,_

_Sorry I didn’t send you a message yesterday, by the time I got to the dorm I was knackered._

_I was sorted into Slytherin. The hat gave me a choice between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Can you believe it? I mean, I know I’m smart but Ravenclaw smart? I would be soooo bored spending all my time in the library. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t choose Gryffindor. I know you said you only care about my grades, not my house, but everybody seemed so worried about what their parents would say if they got sorted into the wrong house…_

_It’s strange being here. Everybody looks at me. When they called my name to be sorted, the whole hall went quiet. And they all seemed to be completely confounded that I went to Slytherin. Only Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville clapped when the hat called out my house. Not that I minded that, it’s just strange. They all seem to think they know me, even though I never met most of them._

_The boys in my dorm seem nice. They’ve been giving me looks like the rest of the school but I think Scorpius Malfoy will become a good friend. I sat next to him during the feast and we talked for a bit. He seems smart and genuinely nice. Makes me wonder if Uncle Ron exaggerated when he talked about Mr. Malfoy._

_You were right about Professor Snape. He does have a hypnotic voice. He gave this speech of what was expected of us as Slytherins and everybody was hanging on his every word. Even the older students paid attention and they must have heard the speech before._

_And I completely understand how you always got into arguments with him. We had to go to his office one by one for an introductory talk. I have a feeling there was some kind of important point to it but he spend the whole 15 minutes sneering at me. He wasn’t really mean or anything, he was just… Severus Snape as you described him I suppose._

_Seriously, he actually sneered at my middle name. Asked me what my idiotic father was thinking, giving a child a name like that. I didn’t answer. Figured he wouldn’t listen anyway. The man may be extraordinarily smart but when it comes to you, he seems completely dense and unreasonable._

_Would you believe he actually had the gall to ask me if I was planning to follow you along the path of mediocrity? He called you a waste of magic!_

_Well, that was everything I think… Can you send me some of those Belgian chocolates? You know, the ones that you got in Brussels._

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

_Son,_

_Don’t worry about writing a day late, I was expecting it. The first day is always busy, meeting teachers and students. The last thing you want to do is write your father when there are so many other, more interesting, things to do._

_As far as your sorting goes, I’m proud of you. Not for being in Slytherin but for choosing what you want and not letting someone else’s opinion influence you. I’m proud of you as long as you’re happy and doing your best, you know that. Though, that does not mean I am not happy for you. You will do well in Slytherin, I’m sure of it._

_The attention will be strange for a while yet. You’ll get used to it, I promise. It gets easier once you make friends. Ooh, and don’t let their first reaction to you put you off. Ron was completely flabbergasted the first time I met him, and Mione was absolutely insufferable the first few weeks. Remember, you’re all very young and your friendship might just change a person’s life; as their friendship might change yours._

_Your Uncle Ron has a gift for exaggeration and I don’t doubt he used it when telling you about the Malfoys. However, that doesn’t mean all of it was exaggerated. Draco Malfoy was a rather unpleasant child. He was spoiled and completely blind to reality; but then, we all were. If you like Scorpius, be his friend. I care very little who you befriend, as long as they treat you right._

_Don’t forget though, most children were not raised like you were. The other students, especially those in the lower years, have not seen anywhere near as much as you have; nor is it very likely that they ever will. If you wish to take someone into your confidence, let me know and I’ll see if I can arrange a meeting as soon as possible._

_Last but not least, Professor Snape… Don’t let his nastiness throw you off. He’s had a hard life, harder than even I can imagine. His vitriol is more of a defence mechanism than anything else. You’ll like him if you take the time to get to know him. You’re one of his little snakes so I’m sure he won’t be unnecessarily cruel to you. If he is though, let me know and I’ll come kick his ass._

_Now, on to my news. I broke through the last set of wards and finished dismantling all the traps on the property yesterday. We haven’t gone inside yet, though. I can feel something, some kind of magic, anytime I get close to an entrance but I haven’t been able to pinpoint it yet. I’m thinking of waiting until Christmas so you can have a look around now that it’s safe; you may be able to locate the source where I cannot._

_I will be visiting our home in London soon so you may sent your next letter there. I’m sure Hermes would appreciate the shorter flight._

_With all my love,_

_Dad_

* * *

_Potter,_

_However did you manage to produce a son out of wedlock without the prophet knowing? And a Slytherin son at that. A Potter in Slytherin, hell must just have frozen over. I must admit that I am somewhat surprised that you have yet to show up here and throw that fame of yours around to get your son resorted. Has Albus not yet informed you of his house or have you turned into a decent father after all?_

_Under normal circumstances you would have received a letter of congratulations shortly after the sorting. But considering your penchant for rule breaking I thought it prudent to wait until I had a better idea of the situation._

_By now, your son seems to have settled in quite nicely. During my own lesson, he showed a level of capability and thoughtfulness you never possessed. An oddity I find curious, as he appears to be your clone._

_At the moment there is but one concern. All the students in Slytherin house are subjected to a physical examination at the start of the school year. This morning, I received a rather long parchment with your son's medical history. Normally, a list as extensive as his would have been cause for an inquiry, yet Poppy has decided against it._

_I however, cannot let something like this pass without investigating further. I expect a reply from you with an explanation for his injuries, I will verify with the boy myself. If I find any inconsistencies you will hear more about this._

_Professor S. Snape_

* * *

_Snape,_

_I am not sure I should be happy or angry about your message. On one hand, I wish someone had checked into my home life when I was Al’s age. On the other, it does not sit well with me that you would ever think me capable of hurting my child. Not to mention that I cannot fathom why you think Poppy would have allowed her godson to be hurt like that._

_Either way, I can’t give you what you asked for. Truth is that I don’t remember the exact cause of many of his injuries. He has always been an active child, in mind and body. Not to mention that simply being my son has put him in danger more often than I like._

_The war may be over, but I still can’t let my guard down without risking my life, or worse Al’s life. I have given him everything I could, but peace is simply not something I possess. So yes, he has a few scars; at least he’s still alive and nobody has ever been able to seriously harm him. I’d say that is worth some scars, and so would Al._

_If you truly belief I would ever hurt my son, let me know and I will drop by so we can talk in person._

_I can only hope that Al will be able to refrain from hexing you when you ask him to verify my story._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Hi Dad,_

_So, the first week is over. It’s amazing here, even if everybody is still looking at me funny. Actually, that has gotten worse, but I think that’s a bit my fault. My classmates seem to be a bit miffed by me. I think it’s because of what you said, they didn’t grow up like I did._

_Classes are fun, if a bit boring. I think your lessons were a bit too extensive. Charms, Potions and Defence are a cakewalk. Though, I do enjoy them. I spend most of my Charms lessons helping my classmates, who seem reluctantly grateful for it. Professor Flitwick doesn’t seem to mind as long as I show him my own work first. The potions we’re making are a bit boring but I’ve never made them so it’s not that bad. I don’t like the professor though, he’s an extremely biased Gryffindor._

_Defence with Professor Snape is very much like being back home. He’s not as nice but he is as passionate as you, and he believes in all the same principals. Really dad, you should have heard his opening speech. If his vocabulary wasn’t so much larger than yours, it could easily have been one of your magic lessons._

_Transfiguration was a bit harder but I still managed everything after only two or three tries. Herbology isn’t that hard either, but I guess that will change ones we move on from identifying basic herbs. Oh and I really don’t like Astronomy. It’s boring and takes up precious time. Did you ever need it for anything and if not, can I drop the class?_

_Last but not least… History of magic. It’s not thought by a ghost anymore and I suppose that’s a good thing, at least I won’t fall asleep like you did. Except, I kind of wish I could. Professor Nott is a really good teacher, but for some reason we are going back in time instead of forwards. So, we’re discussing recent history and it’s all about you._

_All the questions are really annoying. They expect me to know everything that happened, even after I told them I never really asked you about it. It did make me curious though. So, I’ll probably have some questions at Christmas, hope you don’t mind._

_Ow, and we all had to have a physical exam. It would have been nice if you’d warned me about that. I had no idea that there was a spell that could record every mayor injury acquired in the last decade. It’s kind of cool but in this case a bit of a problem._

_Professor Snape came to talk to me afterwards, all in a huff. He never outright said it but I know he thought you were hurting me somehow. Asked me to explain my multitude of old injuries. I kind of lost my temper, but I think I got my point across._

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

 

 

_Potter,_

_Your son clearly has your temper. Told me off quite harshly when I asked him about the scars. He will be in detention every Saturday for the next month for his cheek. His little tantrum did make it clear that his injuries were generally caused by childish stupidity or in the pursuit of defensive training, as you yourself indicated._

_I have yet to determine whether I find your choice to teach him defence at such a young age impressive or utterly foolish. For now your presence is not necessary and you will understand why I had to be certain nothing untoward was going on. I will not stand for more children being hurt because the adults surrounding them were unwilling to ask the hard questions._

_Your child has grown into a marginally decent wizard, no doubt due to his mother’s genes and childrearing abilities._

_Professor S. Snape_

 

* * *

 

_Snape,_

_You are correct, I do understand. And so does Al, I think. He mentioned your argument but didn’t say anything about detention. Which usually means he got of lightly and doesn’t want to tell me in fear of extra punishment from my quarter._

_Personally, I consider Al to be more of the remarkable variety instead of the marginally decent, but from you I’ll take that as a complement. As for his mother, he doesn’t have one. Not that it is any of your business._

_Harry Potter_

 

 


	4. Problematic Potions

_Son,_

_I haven’t heard from you in nearly a month. Since I also haven’t heard from anyone else in the castle I shall assume you are still alive and causing mischief._

_Kreacher will be delivering a box with some treats for you and your friends this evening. I would kindly ask that you see said box not as a bribe but and incentive to keep your father informed. In return, I shall do my best to keep you supplied with anything a boy such as yourself might need._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

 

 

_Hi Dad,_

_Thanks for the treats. Very Slytherin of you, bribing your own son into writing more. I approve._

_Of course, since you never actually said anything about the length or quality of my response needed for more such boxes, I could simply discontinue my letter here. Luckily for you, I’m a good son. So, I shall update you on my last few weeks._

_Things have been going fine so far. As I mentioned before, most of my classes are easy. We have not yet had any tests so I can’t prove how awesome I am yet, but I’ll let you know when my first grades come in. As far as my homework, I have yet to get a bad grade. All of this should not be news to you. We both know I’m brilliant._

_Also, I’ve decided that Scorp will be my friend. He’s a bit spoiled but he’s smart enough to keep up with me. Not to mention he’s managed to catch the snitch before me in one of our one on one games. I don’t know if you were aware, but the headmistress changed the rules to allow first years to try out for the teams. If we get in, we’re allowed to bring our own brooms._

_I’m going for seeker of course, but I wouldn’t mind any of the other spots. Professor Snape warned us that he would only allow a first year to join if they were outstanding on a broom as well as in the classroom. I’m not worried though, I’ve seen him watching Scorp and I during our matches._

_It was a bit creepy at first but Scorp wrote about his to his dad. Mr. Malfoy said that the professor probably couldn’t help himself. According to him, watching Scorp and myself fly around like maniacs must feel a bit like the past haunting him. I guess I’ll console myself with the fact that he only does that when we’re flying and therefore, we are only like our fathers due to our magnificent flying abilities._

_I hope this letter as sufficed in informing you of my last few weeks and has granted me another gift. I really wouldn’t say no to some of Uncle Fred’s latest creations. And maybe include a snackbox or two?_

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

 

_Son,_

_Thank you for your quick response. I am glad to hear that you are doing well and having fun._

_However, do not think you can distract me with talk of quidditch. You are well aware of the fact that I bought Teddy a new broom when he got on the team in his first year. I noticed you did not mention what these ‘passing’ grades are supposed to be. You know I will not be angry if you’re not doing well in all your classes, right? Nobody expects you to be perfect._

_I may not have added stipulations with my last letter but I also did not include the possibilities of request. Which means, of course, that I will be withholding those snackboxes until you decide that it is time to tell be more specific about those grades. Not to mention that I want more specifics on those grades young man._

_Now, onto the fun part of this letter. I have decided to move us into Potter Park. It is within apparition range of Hogwarts and has enough elves to take care of the place when we are not here. If you still wish for your own pet we can pick one out the next time you’re home. I would encourage you to pick an owl but I’ll shall leave the choice to you. Keep in mind though that even I have very little control over Silver when she smells prey. Please don’t choose anything she might consider edible. Oh, and no pigmypuffs, you do not want Fawkes to spot one of those when he drops by._

_I await your reply with bathed breath._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

* * *

_Hey Dad,_

_I wasn’t withholding anything from you. I already told you I don’t like Astronomy. I’ve been getting steady A’s though, so no worries. I also got an A on my history homework… I think I mentioned that we’ve been going over the war with Riddle. Well, our homework is on that too. I’ve been doing decent enough, mostly E’s, but I sort of went of on a mayor tangent about the idiocy of keeping dragons in the Gringotts vaults. I guess that’s why I want the snackboxes, listing to stories about our family from a historical viewpoint is starting to get annoying._

_Anyway, thanks for the pranks. They’ve come in handy these past few weeks. Don’t worry though, I always stick to your equal opportunity rule and I won’t break my promise._

_I’ll think about the pet. I guess an owl would come in handy but I’ve always wanted my own snake. Do you think I would be allowed to bring a snake to school? I’ve heard of other students with pets that aren’t on the list._

_Hugs,_

_Al_

* * *

_Son,_

_I see your house has been rubbing of on you. You have most definitely become sneakier. I almost didn’t catch it. Sadly for you, the keyword is almost. Which means you still have some explaining to do before I’ll send you those snackboxes._

_You did indeed mention both Astronomy and History before. As for the first, it is not a terribly important class unless you have some talent with divination. Since I doubt you’ll be any use in that particular subject, the only use left lays in rituals and such. I’m surprised you didn’t think of this yourself but I suppose we’ve always used the internet to discover the alignment of the planets and such. However, this luxury does not mean you shouldn’t learn to do it the old-fashioned way. With our luck you’ll be stuck somewhere without tech and in urgent need of some potion that must be brewed at specific times liked to the moon, or something similar._

_I don’t believe it is such a good idea to get you a snake. I know you’ve always loved silver but she’s really an exception. Most snakes are annoying as hell, not to mention high maintenance. Even if you found the perfect one, Minerva will probably say no since I will not be close enough if something happens. While I am aware that other pets are usually allowed, I’m quite certain none of them could be considered dangerous._

_Many hugs and kisses,_

_Dad_

* * *

_Dad,_

_Fine, I’ll tell you the truth. I’m failing potions. Well not failing, not yet. So far, I’ve gotten A’s for all my assignments and practical work but I’m sure that won’t continue for much longer. The professor is an asshole. I hand over perfect work every bloody time but he refuses to grade me fairly._

_He’s mean to all the Slytherins but he’s horrible to me. Seriously dad, last class he asked me a question that was way to advanced for first year. When I had to think about it for a second he started on this long winded speech about the idiocy of snakes and other such rot. I interrupted his third derogatory remark to give the answer, which just made him go of about rudeness. He rounded of his verbal diarrhea by repeating my answer word for word as though he was informing me of the correct information._

_The worst thing is, he’s completely incapable of brewing himself. He is completely incapable of innovative thinking and only understands our homework if we copy the answers from our textbook. Seriously, even rearranging the information usually leads to point loss, at least for us. I haven’t really looked at the grading in the other houses... Probably should, at least for my own year. Might be interesting to find out the practical side of this whole house unity business._

_Am I getting my snackbox now?_

_Al_

* * *

_Son,_

_Who is your potions teacher, what is his problem, and do you need me to come kick his ass?_

_Dad_

* * *

_Hi Dad,_

_My potions prof. is professor McLaggen. He was a Gryffindor when you were here and seems to be rather proud of that fact. He has mentioned you more than ones, usually to tell me how ashamed you must be for having a Slytherin son._

_Anyway, no I do not want you to kick his ass. Things haven’t been that bad. I’ll deal with it myself, at least for now. If I wanted your help I would not have tried to keep this information from you..._

_Now, will you or will you not send me a snackbox?_

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

_My Son,_

_Alright, I shall stay out of this, for now. But I expect you to keep me informed and I will step in if his behaviour causes your grades to slip._

_I remember McLaggen. He was a nasty little bugger when we were in school and it does not surprise me that he hasn’t changed. As far has his accusations go, he’s wrong. There isn’t a hair on my body that is ashamed of any part of you, and that includes your house._

_Kreacher will deliver your snackbox this evening. Do us both a favour and do not use them when you have classes with Snape or any of our family members. They’ll know how to counter them so it won’t do you any good and I’ll be the one in trouble if they find out I send them to you._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Dad_

* * *

_Hi Dad,_

_Thanks for the snackbox. Sorry it took me so long to write back but I’ve been a bit busy._

_We’ve had our first round of quizzes so we’ve been stuck in the library for the past two weeks. I haven’t gotten any of my grades back yet but I expect I’ve done well on most, if not all, of them._

_We’ve had our first flying lesson and I have to say, Uncle Ron is a great professor. Though, it is probably a good thing he sticks to teaching first years and doesn’t get involved in the competition. He’s a bit biased towards certain students, me included of course, but he’s not nasty towards the others so that’s good. I’ll admit that I was a bit worried how he would treat me and Scorp but he’s been really cool._

_I’ll send you a message ones I have my grades back_

_Al_

 

* * *

_Son,_

_No need to worry. You do not have to write every week. Just, keep me updated._

_I’m certain your grades will be fine and I’m glad Ron wasn’t overly mean towards your friend. You’re probably right about his ability to be fair during Quidditch matches. He’s never been great at separating his emotions from his work. Which is precisely why he wasn’t able to get through his Auror training._

_Hermione told me ones that he cursed a dummy of a little girl because she was dressed in long black robes resembling those of death eaters. Of course, this was shortly after the war when all of that was fresh in our minds but still... It is probably best that he does not referee your games, especially if his favourite nephews are on two opposing teams. If he has to choose between you and Teddy, his head might explode._

_How is Teddy by the way? I’m no longer allowed to write him every week so you will have to keep me up to date about him as well._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

 

 

_Hi Dad,_

_I got my grades back. All O’s and E’s except for Potions. I got an A again. I guess I should be happy the asshole can’t fail me without good cause…_

_Teddy’s doing fine. You know how he is. Friends with everyone. I think he’s got a crush on someone but so far he has refused to tell me who. We don’t hang out that much, since he’s in another house and four years ahead of me. That’s fine though. We have a standing date with the cousins attending Hogwarts every two weeks so we do keep up with each other._

_Anyway, I’ve got to go. Quidditch try outs are next weekend and Scorp and I want to get in as much practise as we can._

_Love,_

_Al_


End file.
